predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver
Chapter 36 - Exbo's Eruption |Row 6 title = Rivals |Row 6 info = Gold Hakel Fury Machine |Row 7 title = Family |Row 7 info = Giovanni (Father)}}Silver is a supporting rival character that steals his second Pokemon, Totodile from Professor Elm. He replaces Blue in Pokemon: Gold Star for a bit of time. Biography Silver is extremely secretive as he is contacted by another person through his Pokegear. The person on the other end of it gives him commands to keep watch on Machine and the other Pokedex Holders. However, when Gold was hurt by the Masked Man, Silver actually came to warn him, much to his benefactor's chagrin. Silver warned Gold not to be as careless as he was beforehand. He also told him that Masked Man would now be on him, trying to kill whenever he got the chance. Pokémon Pokémon: Gold Star Chapter 36: Exbo's Eruption! |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Dark (Primary type) Ice (Secondary type) |The official species of the Pokémon = The Sharp Claw Pokémon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Johto |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = Vicious in nature, it drives Pidgey from their nests and scavenges any leftovers it can find. |What their previous evolutions were = N/A |Trainer currently with = Silver}} Pokémon: Gold Star Chapter 36: Exbo's Eruption! |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Water |The official species of the Pokémon = The Big Jaw Pokémon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Johto |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = It opens its huge jaws wide when attacking. If it loses any fangs while biting, they grow back in. |What their previous evolutions were = Totodile-> Feraligatr |Trainer currently with = Silver}} Pokémon: Gold Star Chapter 45: Silver versus Machine |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Dark (Primary type) Flying (Secondary type) |The official species of the Pokémon = The Darkness Pokémon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Johto |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = It is said that when chased, it lures its attacker onto dark mountain trails where the foe will get lost. |What their previous evolutions were = N/A |Trainer currently with = Silver}} Pokémon: Gold Star Chapter 45: Silver versus Machine |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Normal |The official species of the Pokémon = The Hibernator Pokémon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Johto |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = With its ability to distinguish any aroma, it unfailingly finds all food buried deep underground. |What their previous evolutions were = N/A |Trainer currently with = Silver}} Pokémon: Gold Star |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Water (Primary type) Dragon (Secondary type) |The official species of the Pokémon = The Dragon Pokémon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Johto |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = It lives in caves on the seafloor and creates giant whirlpools every time it moves. |What their previous evolutions were = Seadra |Trainer currently with = Silver}} Pokémon: Gold Star Chapter 53: Delibird Delivery |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Water (Primary type) Flying (Secondary type) |The official species of the Pokémon = The Dragon Pokémon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Johto |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = This Pokémon has a vicious temperament, so use extreme caution. Its fangs can crush stones and its scales are harder than steel. |What their previous evolutions were = N/A |Trainer currently with = Silver}} Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gold Star Characters Category:Pokedex Holders